


The Best Day (with you, today)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor mentions of child neglect and abuse, Several Hugs Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lena has her first sleepover at the Danvers. They're pretty amazing.orI don't know what this is, it was supposed to be fluffy but I think I failed.





	The Best Day (with you, today)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one really got away, it's not at all what I envisioned when I started. It's a lot sadder than I intended... Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> This one takes place about two weeks after Begin Again (before it all). Keep in mind that Alex isn't out yet, Kara and Lena just started kindergarten.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, it's 1 AM, I'll edit in the morning lol. I just finished my exams today, I really shouldn't be up this late.)

Lena’s never been on a play date.

Her mother doesn’t allow them, because apparently other kids are below her, and she shouldn’t be wasting her time doing silly things like _playing._ She should be reading, and doing math, and if she wants to take a break, try to beat Lex at chess.

(She got really close one time, but Lex accidently knocked the board over and didn’t believe Lena when she said she could remember where all the pieces were. They abandoned the game, but Lena’s pretty sure she was only three moves away from winning.)

So, apparently she doesn’t have time for playing with other kids. Lena tries to convince her mother that she can take some time to herself – she’s already about two years ahead of the rest of her class, surely she can go to Kara’s house for an afternoon – not that she’s mentioned Kara, yet, she doesn’t want the darkness of her family to come even _close_ to Kara’s sunshine – but Lillian won’t have any of it, and Lena only tries once. It turns out that disagreeing with Mother ends in being sent to bed without dinner.

Every other day at school, if not every day, Kara asks if she can come over for a play date. Or worse, a sleepover, and Lena has to say no. She can see that it’s starting to eat at Kara, but she doesn’t know what to do – it’s not like she can do anything about it, she’s only five years old! It breaks her heart to see the way Kara’s face falls every time Lena says that she’s sorry, but she won’t be able to come over, her mom doesn’t allow it. Kara just nods sadly every time, but a few minutes later she’s always back to her old self, dragging Lena somewhere by the hand.

Lena still can’t believe Kara Danvers chose _her_ to be her best friend, even after more than a week of kindergarten. They spend every day together at school – Lena’s always there first in the mornings, and when Kara shows up, they run to the girls’ bathroom so Lena can change into the clothes Kara brought for her. Then they go to play with Lucy and Jimmy and Winn – the Superfriends, as Kara’s started calling them – until the teacher calls them inside. When they get inside play time, Kara almost always asks Lena to read to her from one of her fairytale books, and a whole new world has opened up for Lena. The books are really easy to read, but Lena loves the way Kara lights up and starts babbling every time Lena discovers a new fantasy creature she’s never heard of before, so she doesn’t mind. She doesn’t believe her mom when she says everything has to be a challenge, anyway. During recess, they play with their friends again, and for nap time, Kara unrolls her mat next to Lena’s and grabs her hand before they fall asleep. Kara hugs her tight when her mom or her sister comes to pick her up, and most of the time Lena doesn’t want to let go.

Because leaving Kara and heading home, to the Luthor mansion, where everything is dark? She’d rather stay with her friend who’s made of sunshine.

Today, though, something happens that, for the first time, makes Lena a little bit happy that her mother came to pick her up, and didn’t just send the driver. (She likes Trevor. He sneaks her chocolate and asks about Kara and her other friends, and always tells her never to lose her light in the darkness of the world.) Her mother gets a phone call.

“No, you incompetent fool, listen to me! This deal cannot go wrong – we have to get that contract from Danvers, do you hear me? Redo your entire presentation, and send it to me by midnight. I don’t _care_ that it’s your anniversary, this contract is more important!”

Lena doesn’t understand all the business talk, but she understands enough to know that maybe, just maybe, if one of Kara’s parents were to call her mother and ask if Lena could come over for a play date – or, dare she hope, a sleepover – she might just say yes.

***

“Mommy!”

Kara barrels into her mom with so much force she nearly knocks her over, and Eliza chuckles. It’s been a while since Kara’s been this happy to see her after school, she’s usually disappointed that it’s not Alex picking her up. Eliza can’t really blame the little girl, not when her own heart constricts when she thinks of Alex going back to college at the end of the week. She takes Kara’s backpack from her to put it in the trunk, and Kara practically _bounces_ after her, she’s so excited.

“What’s got you so excited, sweetie?”

“Lena says if you call her mom she’ll say yes to a play date or a sleepover, and you know what, tomorrow’s Friday, right, so you can call and ask if Lena can sleep over tomorrow night and she can meet Alex and you and Daddy and she can sleep on the top bunk – can you believe Lena’s never slept in a bunk bed? – and we can watch Tarzan – Lena’s never seen it, Mom, can you believe that? – and make pancakes with Alex! Please, Mommy, can you call and ask Mrs Luthor if Lena can sleep over tomorrow? Please please please!”

Eliza looks at her youngest daughter adoringly, the little girl rambling on as her mother secures her in the back seat of the car, making sure her seat belt is on properly before climbing in the driver’s seat herself.

“Of course, sweetie, I’ll just check the phone book when we get home-“

A tiny hand holds a piece of paper between the two front seats, and Eliza checks the rear-view mirror to see Kara straining against her seat belt, a huge smile on her face.

“Lena wrote down her mom’s number for me! She’s so smart, Mommy, she can already read _and_ write numbers _and_ do math. I bet she’s gonna be as smart as Alex when she grows up!”

“Okay, sweetie, I’ll call when we get home, okay?”

Kara grins. “Yay!”

***

Lena waits nervously for her mother’s phone to ring, and it does, not long after Trevor drops her off – she’d just about talked his ear off about her impending sleepover with Kara, and the older man had just grinned and shared her excitement. She couldn’t help it, okay, she was _finally_ going to get to go to Kara’s house and meet her parents and hang out with her sister – who Kara insists is the coolest person _ever_ – and be a normal five-year-old girl, for once in her life.

The shrill ringing of Lillian’s phone breaks her train of thought, and Lena holds her breath. She’s sitting close enough to her mother to be able to hear both sides of the conversation, and it takes everything in her not to squeal when she hears that it’s Kara’s mom on the other side.

“Lillian Luthor speaking.”

“ _Lillian, hi, it’s Eliza Danvers speaking.”_

“Danvers?”

Lena would laugh at the way her mother’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head, but she’s too nervous. She laces her fingers to stop them from fidgeting.

_“Yes, my daughter Kara is in Lena’s class? It seems the girls want to have a sleepover, and I was calling to ask if Lena would want to come stay with us tomorrow night? If it’s alright with you, of course.”_

“Ah, yes, Kara’s mother. Of course.”

Lena flinches at the look her mother sends her, as if not mentioning that she’s friends with _the_ Kara Danvers is the worst kind of betrayal. Lena can’t help but think that maybe if her mother _asked_ about her friends, she might’ve known. But, oh well. It seems like this is going to work out in her favour.

_“Right. So it’s alright? Lena can come home with Kara after school, my older daughter Alex is picking her up. I can assure you that Alex is a very responsible driver, she’s-“_

“I’m sure that will be fine. Lena will be on her best behaviour, I can assure you.”

_“Of course. Kara has been telling me about Lena’s excellent manners and how smart she is – you must be very proud.”_

“I certainly am. Alright, Eliza, you’ll see Lena tomorrow then. I’m afraid I have to go. I’ll make sure she brings an overnight bag to school.”

_“Wonderful! Kara will be so excited. Tell Lena we’re looking forward to her visit!”_

“I’ll make sure to do that. Goodbye.”

Lillian hangs up before Kara’s mom can say goodbye, and looks over at Lena. Lena’s slightly unsettled by the look in her mother’s eyes, it’s nothing she’s seen before. Lillian almost seems… proud?

“You’ll be sleeping over at the Danvers’ tomorrow night, Lena. You’re to be on your best behaviour the entire time, understood?”

“Yes, Mother,” Lena says, nodding vigorously, trying to hide her excitement.

“Good. I’ll be picking you up on Saturday, somewhere in the afternoon.”

With that, her mother exits the room, and if she mutters something under her breath about Lena _finally being good for something,_ well, Lena’s too excited to really care.

She’s going to have a sleepover with Kara!

***

Alex comes home to find her little sister running circles around the coffee table, her mom just sitting on the couch, amused.

“Why – what’s going on, Kar? Excited about something?”

“LENA’S SLEEPING OVER TOMORROW NIGHT!” Kara shouts, not slowing down one bit, just skipping a little in excitement.

Alex grins, and when Kara comes past her again, she grabs her around the waist and picks her up to spin her around, Kara squealing with delight.

“Yay!” Alex joins in on Kara’s happy yelling, and when they’re both out of breath from laughing and spinning, and _oh,_ okay, maybe she’s a little dizzy, Alex plops down next to her mom on the couch, pulling Kara into her lap. Kara squirms until she’s lying across both their laps, her head on her mom’s thighs, a tired but overjoyed grin on her face as the older woman runs a hand through her hair.

“Thank you, Mommy,” she says, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to her mom’s cheek.

“Anytime, sweetie. I love you girls so much,” she says, kissing Kara’s forehead and then Alex’s. “My two beautiful girls.”

It’s in moments like this that Alex just _loves_ her family so much. In moments like this, she thinks she could maybe tell them about… but no. Not yet. And what if her parents don’t want her around Kara anymore? She can’t risk that. _She_ knows there’s nothing wrong with being gay, and she’s pretty sure Kara will love her no matter what, hell, she’s even pretty sure about her parents. But she’s heard some stuff in this town, and… she doesn’t want to take the chance. Kara’s just too important.

For now, she’ll just enjoy the warmth of her mom’s shoulder pressing against hers and her little sister rambling about all the things she wants to do when Lena gets here.

For now, she just wants to bask in the happiness.

“Hey, Kara, what do you say we make a surprise for Lena?”

***

Lena can barely contain her excitement as she follows Kara to her sister’s car. They’re carrying her overnight bag between the two of them, walking as fast as the combination of their short legs and the bulky bag between them will allow. Kara’s rambling a mile a minute, and Lena is overwhelmed by affection for her friend, unable to do anything but smile.

“… and we made you a surprise but Alex said if I tell you what it is I won’t get any, and… oh no now you know it’s something you can eat because you’re so smart, please don’t tell Alex I said anything, I really hope you like Alex, Lena, you two are like the smartest people I know. And also I think best friends should like their best friends’ sisters, right? But I _really_ think you’ll get along… hey, look, there she is! Hey, Alex!”

A tall, pretty girl with short reddish-brown hair waves at Kara and walks over to take the bag from them. She holds out her hand for Lena to shake, and Lena takes it, slightly nervous, until the older girl smiles at her, and she feels herself immediately relax.

“Hey, Lena, I’m Alex. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.”

“You- you have?”

Alex nods and grins, slinging Lena’s bag over her shoulder before taking both their hands and leading them across the parking lot.

“Of course. This one,” she nods towards Kara, “can’t stop talking about you.”

“Alex!” Kara says, and Lena can see that she’s blushing.

“What? You never shut up about Lena and how smart and cool she is.”

Honestly, Lena’s feeling a little overwhelmed right now. First, Alex takes her bag from her, and then she takes her hand in hers so softly, as if she really cares about Lena, but she doesn’t even _know_ her yet, and now she says that Kara _talks_ about her when she’s home? It’s all too foreign to Lena. It’s nice, and it makes her feel special, but she’s not used to any of it, and she can feel herself panicking. Kara and her family are obviously very different from Lena and hers – what if after this Kara decides she doesn’t want to be Lena’s friend anymore? What if she thinks Lena’s to _weird_ and _different,_ like the other kids?

Suddenly, Lena can’t breathe, and before she knows it Alex is kneeling in front of her.

“Hey, Lena, are you okay? Listen to the sound of my voice, try to breathe into my hand, sweetie.”

She places her hand softly on Lena’s chest, and the soft pressure grounds Lena, and she manages to take a deep breath. Alex smiles softly.

“That’s it, Lena, good girl. Kara, why don’t you tell Lena about all the fun things we’re going to do, huh? Lena, concentrate on the sound of Kara’s voice for me, listen to what she’s saying and keep breathing into my hand, you’re doing great, honey.”

“Hey, Lee, my mom said we can build a fort in the living room tonight. Alex builds the best forts, and we already took all the extra pillows and blankets out of the basement, Dad had to help because there were so many of them. And then we’re gonna watch Tarzan, and Mom is making chicken pasta for dinner, ‘coz it’s Alex’s favourite and she’s going back to college soon. Did you know Alex is gonna be a doctor, Lena? And then tomorrow morning we can make pancakes…”

Kara’s voice is soft, and soothing, and Lena finds herself slowly calming down as she focuses on the rise and fall of it, combined with the soft reassurance of Alex’s hand on her chest. A few minutes later, she looks up at Alex, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

“Oh, Lena,” Alex says, and her arms hover for a moment, as if she’s not sure whether to hug Lena or not. “Sweetie, can I hug you?”

Lena nods, a fresh sob making its way out of her throat, and Alex gathers her up into her arms.

“You don’t have to say sorry for _anything,_ honey. You were having a panic attack, it’s not something you can control. Does it happen a lot?”

Alex sounds genuinely concerned, and Lena finds herself nodding into her best friend’s sister’s neck.

“Yeah, when – uhm – when I’m over- overwhelmed.”

“Oh, sweetie.”

Alex puts her down, but takes both her hands in hers and looks at her, her eyes serious but concerned, sad but adoring.

“Lena, you don’t have to, but if you want, do you mind telling me what it is that overwhelmed you? That way me and Kara can try not to do it again-“

“I don’t want you to stop!” Lena interrupts her, and immediately slaps both her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

“Do you mind explaining, Lena?”

And that’s it – the fact that Alex is talking to her like she’s mature enough to explain herself, that she’s treating her like a human being, that she cares enough to find out what’s wrong – that’s what makes Lena calm down enough to explain. Well, kind of.

“You – you guys were just being so _nice_ to me, and – I’m just not – I’m not _used_ to it, I guess, you were just – you took my bag from me without even asking, without thinking, and then you took my hand like you took Kara’s, as if it was just – normal. And then you said Kara _talks_ about me and I – I can’t – I just can’t _believe_ that someone as wonderful as Kara wants to be _my_ friend and I’m scared that she’s going to change her mind.”

Wait – she hadn’t meant to say that last bit, that’s – whoa, Kara looks really sad – and suddenly Lena’s wrapped up in the tightest hug she’s ever received in her life, and oh, Kara’s talking, she should probably listen.

“… won’t _ever_ change my mind, Lee, you’re my best friend _forever_ and I _love_ you and we’ll _always_ be friends. You’re wonderful, too, and don’t you forget it, okay? _Never._ You’re my favourite.”

Lena manages a weak smile, and Kara grabs her hand tightly as she pulls back from the hug. Alex smiles at them softly.

“You ready, Lena? When we get home, we can get started on that fort. What do you say?”

And Lena has no idea what a fort even is, but apparently it has pillows and blankets and _Kara,_ so. She nods and lets Kara drag her to the car.

***

Lena is _mesmerised._

They got to Kara’s house, which is significantly smaller than the Luthor mansion, but it’s also significantly _lighter,_ and _homier,_ and Lena found herself almost immediately feeling at home. And not just because Kara hasn’t let go of her hand yet.

Kara’s mom greets them at the door, and smiles at Lena while telling her that they’ve been waiting excitedly for her visit, that Kara’s told them all about her best friend, that they can’t wait to get to know her, and that there’s a surprise for her in the kitchen.

Kara drags her in there excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. Lena gasps when she enters the kitchen to find a bunch of decorated cupcakes packed neatly on the counter. Kara scrambles up a stool, and Lena follows her lead.

“D’you like them, Lena? Alex helped me, and it was her idea, but I did your name!”

Lena already has tears in her eyes again, because on the counter, a letter on each cupcake, are the words WELCOME LENA, the letters of her name only _slightly_ more shaky than the rest. She grins, though her eyes are wet, and hugs Kara as close as she can without either of them falling off their stools.

“I love them. Thank you, Kara.”

Then, she suddenly remembers that there are other people in the room, and she turns around to find Alex and Mrs Danvers looking at them with huge smiles on their faces. Alex has her phone out, and Lena wonders if she took a picture of them.

“Thank you, too, Alex, and Mrs Danvers. This was really nice of you to do for me.”

“Of course, sweetie, anything for you.”

“ _Me?_ ”

“You’re Kara’s best friend. That means you’re family in this house, kid,” Alex says, ruffling Lena’s hair. “Now, why don’t you two take your bag up to Kara’s room, and she can show you where you’re sleeping, and then we’ll build the fort and get started on our first movie?”

Kara all but jumps from the stool, dragging Lena with her.

“C’mon, Lee, you get the top bunk!”

***

They’re halfway into the first movie, snuggling in the fort, when Kara’s dad comes home.

(By the way, forts are _amazing._ When she goes back home – though she doesn’t want to think about that now – she’s going to ask Carly, their cook, if she’ll help her build one in her room. She doesn’t think it’ll be the same without Kara, but, well, it’s really cozy and she _loves_ how safe it makes her feel.)

Anyway, Kara’s dad comes home, and the movie is immediately paused so Alex and Kara can jump up and say hi to their dad. Alex hugs him first, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then he picks Kara up and spins her in the air before hugging her tightly. Lena feels a pang in her chest. She doesn’t see her dad a lot, he’s away for business most of the time. And when he _is_ home, he definitely doesn’t pick her up and spin her around. He just spends time with Lex.

“How’s my Supergirl?”

“Great! Daddy, this is Lena! My best friend, ‘member? This is the first time she’s in a fort, can you believe that, Dad? And we’re watching Tarzan and then we’re gonna watch Lilo and Stitch and-“

“Honey, why don’t you let me say hi to Lena first?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course!”

She lets him put her down, and Lena scrambles up to shake Kara’s dad’s hand. He looks impressed by her grip, and smiles at her, and Lena can’t help but smile back.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Danvers.”

“Likewise, Lena. Kara tells me you’re the smartest in the class.”

Lena splutters. “Well, I, uh…”

“I’m proud of you, Lena. You seem like a wonderful girl, and you’re a really good friend to Kara. Thank you for making her happy, yeah?”

Lena just nods, stunned. She… makes Kara _happy_?

“Of _course_ she makes me happy, Dad, she’s my best friend! Mom’s in the kitchen, by the way.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Mr Danvers says as he kisses the top of Kara’s head. He leaves the living room and Alex plays the movie again, a young Tarzan swinging in the trees once more. Lena takes Kara’s hand, and the other girl snuggles close to her again.

Lena finds herself unable to focus on the movie, though. She keeps thinking about the Danvers family, and how different they are from hers, and how much she _likes_ them. How much she wishes she could be a part of it. And she knows Alex said she’s part of the family, but like, that was just her being nice. It makes her a little sad, if she’s honest, to know that there are such amazing families out there, and that she doesn’t get to have one.

But then Kara pulls her closer and grins at her like she’s made of stars, and Lena thinks that maybe just for tonight she can enjoy being with them. She’s never felt as loved as she does with these people, and she knows that’s a little sad, but it also makes her really happy. So for tonight, she’s going to focus on the happy.

Just for tonight, she can pretend this is her family, too.

***

“Lee?”

Lena hears Kara whisper from the bottom bunk. She thinks of pretending to be asleep, her head is way too noisy right now. The night was filled with more family than she’s experienced in her entire life, from dinner, to watching Lilo and Stitch, to listening to Alex’s college stories. Kara’s parents included her in every conversation, asking her questions without pushing her to talk too much, and Alex told her really cool stuff about science and the stars and said she could borrow some of her science books if she wanted. And Lena is a little bit overwhelmed by how much she loves this whole family thing, and how much she doesn’t want to be alone anymore, and how much she wishes the Luthors were more like the Danvers’. But this is Kara, and Lena can tell she’s worried, so she answers her.

“Yeah, Kara?”

“Can I come up there?”

“’Course, Kara.”

Kara climbs up the ladder, bringing her stuffed unicorn with her, and snuggles up to Lena again. She takes her hand, pulling it close to her chest. After a while, Kara starts whispering softly.

“Look, I can tell that your family isn’t great, and I don’t know if it’s okay for me to say this, so stop me if you want, but… Lee, Alex was serious, okay? We can be your family. Like Stitch. You found us, just like he found his family. And we love you. You know?”

Lena hugs Kara as close as she possibly can, trying very hard not to cry. She doesn’t know how Kara knew exactly what she needed, but somehow she did, and she didn’t hesitate to give it. Lena is overwhelmed by her gratefulness for this girl. Her best friend.

Kara really is sunshine in human form.

She definitely brightens up Lena’s life.

“Thank you, Kara.”

***

Alex finds them still tangled up the next morning, and she smiles to herself.

She was worried about leaving for college with Kara in school, and maybe needing her big sister a bit more than usual, but, well.

It seems like her little sister is going to be just fine.

Hell, she might just save some lives along the way.

One thing’s for sure: This is going to be friendship for the books.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even though it was a little sad :( If you read the rest of the series you'll see that Lena does eventually get a really happy ending!
> 
> Come yell at me for making tiny!Lena sad @bi-genius on Tumblr. Or, you know, in the comments. And let me know what you want to see next, I'm on winter break so I have a lot of time on my hands!
> 
> Love you all x


End file.
